


Doctors Orders

by Deafwhovianandproud



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, chasm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deafwhovianandproud/pseuds/Deafwhovianandproud
Summary: Yaz and The Doctor realise that there is something more between them...





	Doctors Orders

The day has started brilliantly. Yaz had gotten out of bed and, as usual, the TARDIS had her usual muesli with her 2 tbsp of natural yoghurt and 3 strawberries, half a banana in thin slices and 2 blueberries. Perfect. Yea, Yaz knew she was a control freak, but a perfect day always began with a perfect breakfast. And boy was today going to be a perfect day. The best part about living in a time machine, it doesn't matter how long you sleep for, time is irrelevant and you could be asleep for 2 weeks, and in the console room it's only been 5 minutes, and for Yasmin that was her biggest insecurity. The Doctor knew that though. The Doctor always knew how to help. God that insufferable woman would be the end of her, her quirkiness, the way she makes those cat faces and Yaz has to stuffle her laughter and act like the mature adult she supposedly was. This morning though she hadn't been alone at breakfast. She had been joined by that adorable blonde haired, cat faced woman. Apparently there is a new planet for us to visit that she thinks I would like. It was just the 2 of us as Ryan had a doctor appointment and Graham was going with him for support. The pair of them had become so much more close knit, especially with their grief for Grace. Grace had been such a beautiful woman, inside and in, and Yaz had always been welcome during the History study sessions while they were doing their GCSEs. Ha, Yaz thought. The irony of the fact that Yaz had stayed up all of those nights to study History and then here we were in a time machine, going through time and meeting all those people Yaz had only heard about in the history textbooks, and helping them get set on their course to be that historical figure. She had already met Jane Austen and BOY did Yaz have some tales to tell from that encounter. Who knew that Jane Austen was such a good lover?  
Today though, apparently we were heading to a place for a picnic. Apparently there was going to be some sort of historical event on an alien planet that Yaz would not want to miss. Some place called Daryllium? Oh well. She was sure she would find out what was so special about it soon enough. 

After her breakfast, and the informing of the evening activities, Yaz decided that she was going to try and find the library. See if she could research this event that she was going to be watching tonight and see if she could understand any of the jargon that was going to come out of the Doctors mouth, and see if she would smart mouth her back. She loved when she one upped that idiotic alien, and honestly that flush in her cheeks as the Doctor realised that Yaz was correct, always set Yaz’s heart beating that little bit faster. God how much she wished that alien would just give in and kiss her or even embrace her. She constantly craved the Doctors touch. Those fleeting moments when the Doctor grabbed her hand to run, and Yaz felt sparks running up her arm, and she had to keep a poker face. Ugh, Yaz thought as she tried to shake these thoughts out of her head. Soon it would be time for them to land on this alien planet, and she had to get some research done. 

******** 4 Hours Later *****************

Yaz emerged from the library, more informed than she had been when she went in, and had not at all been side tracked by a good Agatha Christie book. Not at all. Anyway, Yaz went searching through the TARDIS, trying to find this damn wardrobe, so that she could find some sort of outfit for this picnic. On and on, through the corridors Yaz walked, and she could have sworn that she was walking in circles, and depending on the TARDIS’s mood, it could very well have been the case.  
Eventually, she approached a door, that appeared to be very old, and very solid oak, which very much juxtaposed the entire futuristic appearance of the rest of the ship, and the weird circles that were burned into the wood, definitely made Yaz curious. She knocked gently on the door and it swung open. In the room was a couple of pictures of some men, one of whom had a serious lack of eyebrows, and a blue bow tie on. However beside him, was an older man with a serious case of eyebrows.  
“Can I help you?”. That familiar voice sounded, from, when Yaz turned around, she spotted a poster bed behind her.  
“Im sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I was trying to find the wardrobe and the TARDIS lead me here, and the door just opened itself and….” Yaz trailed off as she realised she was rambling, and she caught the doctors eye. She was looking at Yaz with those puppy dog eyes, and all Yaz wanted to do was grab that woman and bring her lips to her own. As she stared more into her eyes, she got the feeling that The Doctor was thinking the same thing. Slowly Yaz pulled the doctor into a hug, and emotions overwhelmed her. She had no idea quite why she was crying, but she couldn't stop. She felt the doctors arms wrap around her and her hands running through her hair.  
Eventually Yaz managed to stop crying, and the Doctor pulled her face up to face her, and her eyes were filled with worry.  
“Are you alright?” That Yorkshire accent was soft with emotion and worry, and it just made Yaz’s eyes fill with tears again.  
“I'm so sorry. I don't know what caused that to happen.”  
“Here, why don't you sit with me for a while?” A hand grazed Yaz’s cheek, and and suddenly she couldn't resist anymore. She pulled the Doctors head towards her own, and slowly, she brushed her lips over the doctors. She repeated that motion, again and again, and slowly she felt the lips responding to that motion, and she felt those sparks running through her body again and again, and she couldn't stop. Yaz felt her hand running through Yaz’s hair and she felt The Doctor moan into her mouth as Yazs hand tugged slightly at The Doctors hair and she nibbled at her lip gently. Slowly she withdrew from The doctors lips, much to her disdain, and Yaz began to grin.  
“You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that.” Yaz grinned.  
“Hmmm, you neither.”  
They pulled each other into an embrace again, except this time it was different. This time they were intimate with each other as they held each other. This time their kisses were a bit more precise. This time they knew what was to happen. 

A couple of hours later, they emerged from The Doctors bedroom, and they both had a certain glow to them. 

Slowly they began their search again for the wardrobe, this time the pair of them were grinning at each other. They knew that from now on their friendship was no longer just a friendship. Boy Ryan was going to get confused. They both laughed at that thought.


End file.
